Graduation
by Keara Jordan
Summary: It's about the Graduation of the Marauders' Legacy. Two of them are graduating from Hogwarts and end up leaving the other four behind. What will happen? Will the friends ever be the same again? Even if you don't know who we are it's a good story about fri


Author's note - This was write for a group of my extra special friends. I promised Shortz I'd write a story and put him in it so here's what I came up with. I don't own the song "Graduation," Vitamin C does, also I don't own anything Harry Potter in here. I don't own my friends either. I do own the plot, and mainly everything else. So go ahead and read now.   
  
  
  


~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
So we talked all night about the rest of our lives   
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25   
I keep thinking times will never change   
Keep on thinking things will always be the same   
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
  
  


"So what are you lot gonna do when you leave Hogwarts, " Keara asked her friends. Everyone started talking at once and ending up laughing for ten minutes instead. Keara added, "I'll start, then Shortz, Luna, Screech, Howler, and Skitters." 

"Hey why am I last?" Skitters retorted, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Howler sighed, "Last but not least Skit, go ahead Sis." 

"Right," Keara said smiling. "After I get out of this place I'm taking on the world, doing a ton of traveling. Then write a book, and maybe get married. What about you Shortz?" 

"Luna and I are getting married right after we leave!" Shortz shouted. Everyone laughed as Luna pouted and hit Shortz over the head with a pillow. 

"No," Luna said. "I'm gonna try and do some works of art, and then settle down. Screech?" 

"I'm going into the singing bussiness," Screech answered quickly. 

"I'm gonna try to get a job in the Daily Prophet to help with my journalism," Howler said promptly. 

"I'm going to work on Necromancy and get a job as a Seer," Skitters put in. 

Keara sighed looking around the circle of friends. Some things were always going to be the same. Right?   
  
  
  


~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *   
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back   
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track   
And if you got something that you need to say   
You better say it right now, cause you don't have another day   
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
  


Howler sighed, also looking around at the circle of friends. After this year she doupted the Marauders' Legacy would ever be the same. This could be the last time they ever hung out all together. Howler looked into her friends eyes, they all seemed to be saying the same thing. Finally she spoke what everyone was asking themselves, "You guys we'll still be friends after we Graduate right?" 

Keara glanced down, Shortz started fidling his thumbs, Luna looked at the ceiling, Screech hummed, and Skitters sighed. The question went unansered for ten minutes. And the friends sat in complete silence. As it turned out all of them were afraid things would change after Graduation. Especially since this year Howler and Skitters were leaving, next year Keara, Screech, and Luna would leave, then in two years Shotz would go. 

After three years would they even still want to be friends? Would they be the same people as they were when they first met? What's the fate of the Marauders' Legacy? 

"I'm sure we will, sis." Keara finally said into the silence. "We care about each other too much to stop being friends. Let's make a pact to always be friends not matter what!" 

Keara put her hand out. No one added their hand on, she was about to pull away when Howler put her hand over her sisters. "I'm in." 

"Me too!" Shortz said adding his hand to his two sisters'. The other three shrugged and added their hands also. 

"Ok guys repeat after me." Keara said. "We, the Marauders' Legacy, solomly swear that we will be friends for all eternity. And nothing will tear us apart, not war, fights, death, Graduation, or Lance." She said with a glance at Shortz, she then added with a smirk. "or Snape." 

That was it with those simple words the fear and tension had been shatted. The entire Legacy then recited, "We, the Marauders' Legacy, solomly swear that we will be friends for all eternity. And nothing will tear us apart, not war, fights, death, Graduation, or Lance, or Snape." They took one more look at each other and broke down laughing.   
  
  
  


~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
cause we're moving on and we can't slow down   
These memories are playing like a film without sound   
I keep thinking of that night in June   
I didn't know much of love but it came too soon   
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
  
  


Howler and Skitters glanced down from the stage where they stood. They were both waiting for their names to be called so they could get their diplomas. In the crowd they spotted the smiling faces of Screech, Luna, Shortz, and Keara all waving furiously at them while snapping pictures. Keara grinned as she highg fived Shortz. She mouthed 'black mail' to Howler. 

This was the first and last time anyone would see Howler in a dress, as for Skitters probaly the same goes for her too. Screech sighed as she looked up at her two friends. She kept remembering the first time they had all met. It had been in Diagon Alley right before Screech, Luna, and Keara started their first year at Hogwarts. Luna and Screech were cousins and went shopping together for school supplies. 

Howler (who was going into her second year), Shortz, and Keara had all gone shopping together since they were family. And Skitters tagged along as Howler's friend from school. The two parties had crashed into each other, scattering their things. A colorful bunch of curses was exchanged from each person (well everyone except Keara, who til this day at age sixteen refused to utter a curse word). As it turned out it was Luna who broke up the fight. 

She stepped forward and said, "Sorry didn't mean that we weren't watchign where we were going. There are way too many things to carry." 

"I know, we're sorry too. We were talking about Hogwarts and not paying attention. I'm Keara Jordan Black Maraud, or Keara for short. This is my sister Howler Wolf Maraud, Howler for short, Shortz Wicked Maraud, er....Shortz for Short, and my sister's friend Skitters Waterfall, Skitters for short." 

"I'm Luna Belaqua and this is my cousin Screech Belaqua, Screech and Luna for short. So are you going to Hogwarts this year too?" Luna replied. 

Screech smiled and laughed. To think their friendship started with a fight, that's just the kind of thing the Marauders' Legacy would do isn't it? Become the best of friends after cursing each other out in public! Ha, they were all really too much! Though they were all very lucky to have each other, through the good and bad times.   
  
  
  


~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
And there was me and you and we got real blue   
We'd stay at home talking on the telephone   
We'd get so excited and we'd get so scared   
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair   
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
  
  


"I'm sorry guys. I'm just really scared about what's gonna happen." Keara said whipping her eyes. Howler and Shortz hugged their sister closer. 

"No prob. That's what friends are for," Luna put in. "I'm sure things will get much better Keara! You'll see, and we'll all be there right next to you saying I told you so!" 

Keara giggled into Howler's shirt. "Thanks you guys, you're really great to me." 

"As my wife said no prob!" Shortz replied. Luna jumped up and hit Shortz with her pillow, he tried to hit her and got Screech. She tried to hit him and got Keara. Howler jumped up and tried to hit Screech back and hit Skitters, who ending up hitting Keara, who finally got up and hit Shortz. Who hit Howler, and it went on from there until laying on the floor was a huge pile of feathers and six laughing Maraduers. 

"Well that was fun." Skitters said. 

"Bloody wicked," Keara added. 

"Yes," Shortz said. 

"She wasn't talking to you git." Luna said in a playful voice. 

"Aw look the love birds are flirting," Howler said. 

"Did we ever have that wedding?" Screech asked. 

"No," Keara replied. "Hey what are you lot doing Saturday night?" 

"Nothing, why?" Screech, Skitters, Shortz, Luna, and Howler said in perfect unison. 

"Oh no reason," Keara mumbled. "I just though I heard wedding bells in the air."   
  
  
  


~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
And this is how it feels. . .   
As we go on, we remember   
All the times we had together   
And as our lives change   
Come whatever,   
We will still be friends forever   
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
  
  


Luna looked up from her sketch pad. On Shortz's advice she was drawing Skitters and Howler walking up to Dumbledore's podeum to recieve their diploma. Moving on would be so different for everyone. Nothing could ever be the same. Everything would be changed and different. There would be no more Howler to curse out every Gryffindor, except Keara. And there would be no more Skitters to help them contact the dead or complain about Snape. 

Even up on stage Luna could see Howler and Skitters doing those very things. Howler was hissing curse words to the Gryffindor boy next to her. Some of them were quiet colorful too, though most were stupid things like the boy had just said, "You are such a poo-poo head!" 

"Yeah well your a ********!" Howler retorted. 

Luna watched as Shortz geered Howler on and Keara rolling her eyes at her little brother and big sister. Lance Malfoy, who was sitting behind Howler was also geering Howler on. Lance winked at Keara who blushed and blew a kiss, Lance was Keara' boyfriend. Luna giggled as Shortz glared at Lance and drew a finger across this throat mouthing, "I see one bruise mark on her and you're dead!" 

Luna turned her attention to Skitters who was glaring at Snape and cursing him out. Snape was glaring up at her from the stand where the teachers had to stand behind Dumbledore, who was giving out diplomas. Was there ever a day when Skitters wasn't cursing out Snape? Luna remebered, that day. 

Out of all their years at Hogwarts there had only been one day when Skitters hadn't cursed out Snape. It was a dark rainy day in Luna's third year. Keara and Shortz ran into the Ravenclaw Common Room and over to Luna. 

"What are you two doing in here? You're not allowed in here!" Luna screeched. 

"No....time...." Keara panted. "We....think...Voldemort's taken.....Screech!" The three ran out to find Dumbledore, only to be captured by Death Eaters themselves. After they had been resued, and the Legacy had been reunited, Howler had gladly informed them that it was the first day in history that Skitters had not cursed Snape out.   
  
  


* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *   
So if we get the big jobs and we make the big money   
When we look back at now will our jokes still be funny?   
Will we still remember everything we learned in school   
Still be trying to break every single rule?   
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *   
  
  


"Yeah so then he says, ' Er...yeah ' " Screech said laughing. At the end of her joke the Legacy, once again, was in laughter. 

"ACHOO!" Shortz snezzed green gunk all over the floor. 

"EW!" Luna and Screech chorused.   
  
Keara tilted her head, "Hmmm....looks like Snape. Don't you think?" 

Everyone stared at Keara for a moment before laughing it off. Ever since then when some one sneezzed they'd automaticly say, "Hey don't get Snape on me!" 

When this was said the Legacy would go into at least ten minutes of laughter, and every person in the school by now thought they should be shipped straight off to St. Mungo's Hospital, and stay in a white padded room.Though Keara insisted that she would never settle for a white room, and that a blue or green padded room would suit her much better. Howler, Shortz, Screech, Luna, and Skitters whole heartedly agreed each saying green or blue are much better colors for a padded room. 

"So," Skitters said one day. "What rules haven't we broken?" 

"Numbers 109, 78, 45, 239, and 999.9 " Keara, Shortz, and Howler answer promptly. 

"Which ones are those?" Luna asked. "I know number 109 is to never kill another student, and we deffinatly won't do that." 

"Well," Keara started. "Number 999.9 is to never blow up the castle with dung bombs, we can easily do that one." 

"OH!" Shortz shouted. "And numder 239 is to never make a love potion." 

"You would know," Howler muttered to Keara, who started laughing. 

"What?" Shortz asked, which only caused Keara to laugh harder. 

"She's had sugar this morning, don't mind her." Howler said. "Number 45 is to never use an Unforgivable curse on someone, and we can't do that." 

"And number 78 is to never start a food fight, I can't believe we haven't done that one yet! We'll have to start one." Screech added. 

"Soon we'll have broken almost all of Hogwarts rules!" Shortz shouted!   
  
  
  


* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *   
Will the slimy ugly git Snape always be the Potions man?   
Will he ever get a hint and try to get a tan?   
I keep-keep thinking that it's not goodbye   
Keep on thinking its our time to fly   
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
  
  


After the ceremony was over Howler, Skitters, and Lance raced over to the waiting gang. Howler, Shortz, and Keara shared a Maraud Family hug. Lance then walked over and kissed Keara, he then lifted her off the ground and spun her around. 

"Hey!" Shortz shouted. "If you drop her I swear-" 

"Shut it bro." Keara retorted as Lance set her down. "Lance, Skitters, Howler! YOU DID IT! You're so lucky! You have no more Snape!" 

Lance, Howler, and Skitters laughed. "I know we are so lucky!" Skitters put in. 

"Hey do you think he'll be the Potions Master for our kids too?" Screech asked. 

"What kids?" Luna asked. 

"Malfoy keep your hands off her! And keep any ideas of kids out of your head!" Shortz said pointing a threatening finger in Lance's face. Lance just smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around Keara, which seemed to confirm Shortz worst suspicians about him. 

"Shortz if Lance and I _do_have kids it will be my dessision not his!" Keara added as she snuggled into Lance. 

Howler smirked, "Speaking of kids Luna when are yours on the way?" 

"AHHHHH!" Luna shouted trying to lunge at Howler. 

Shortz reached out and held her back. "No Lunei baby it's only right to tell then that we should be expecting the baby on July 11." 

Keara groaned. "Some times I think your soul goal in life is to ruin my birthday." 

"How did you know?" Shortz asked pretending to look surprised.   
  
  


  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
And this is how it feels. . .   
As we go on, we remember   
All the times we had together   
And as our lives change   
Come whatever,   
We will still be friends forever   
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *   
  
  


"Hey remember that time when....." That was the main thing said two nights ago. They were all off talking about different things yet some how understood who said what and what was being said. 

"And it was hot pink! I thought I was going to-" 

"FAILED! He failed me, and then when I punched him right in the-" 

"Broomsticks are so cool! My LighteningRod is the fastest ever, it's even better than-" 

"Purple and green slugs! It was so gross, and then when Nick barfed all over the-" 

"Girls' head! It was so swelled and I was all girl you are such a-" 

"DOG! It was so adorable! But then when it peed all over-" 

"Dumbledore's beard is so long! Why can't he cut it? It might make him look more-" 

"HOT! Oh my god! I can't believe he's so hot! And what a name, his name is so hot it's-" 

"SNAPE! I hate his guts. Slimy little-" 

"MONKEY MAN! I am-" 

"Your father, is so hot! I wish he was my-" 

"Underwear! Ilove my pink underwear almost as most as I love-" 

"SNAPE'S BUTT! It's so BIG! How does he walk with that-"   
  
"HUNK! And then he leaned in, and right before we kissed he said-" 

"GO TO BED!" McGonagall finally shouted up the stairs at them.   
  
  
  


~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *   
Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?   
Can we survive it out there?   
Can we make it somehow?   
I guess I thought that this would never end   
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *   
  
  


  
"So now what? I mean what will you guys do tomorrow when you can't come back here?" Luna asked, at the party after the Graduation. 

"I know Voldemort is still out there, and looking for us." Keara reminded them looking scared. 

"Aw we'll be ok sis!" Howler reassured her sister. 

"Yeah Keara, it's you who won't be ok when Lance-" Shortz started but stopped as Keara threw a piece of cake at him. 

"Right on!" Screech said giving Keara a high five. 

"Keara I swear!" Shortz picked up is glasso f pumpkin juice and threw it at Keara, who ducked and it hit Luna. 

"SHORTZ!" Luna yelled as she threw ice cream at him, but she has bad aim and it hit Howler. 

"Hey!" Howler threw spagetti at Skitters, and hit Screech. 

"HOWLER!" Screech threw some Butterbeer at Howler and hit Skitters. 

This went on for some time until... "Hey, Shortz leave my girlfriend alone." Lance said, he picked up some cake and threw it at Shortz, who ducked and it hit Dumbledore! 

Dumbledore amazingly enough threw back, and hit Snape, who hit McGonagall, who hit Lance, who hit Howler, who hit Keara, who hit Luna, who hit Screech, who hit Draco, who hit Harry, who hit....well you get the point right? 

Luna, Keara, Howler, Shortz, Screech, and Skitters soon left the Great Hall each covered in a different assortment of foods and desert. After all, as any good prankster knows you never stay at the scene of the crime long enough to get caught. You only stay long enough to see the effect of your prank. 

Keara took a check list out of her pocket, she skimmed through the pages, and checked off number 78. "One down and two to go guys! We finally completed the list of rules, minus the fact that we missed the two about killing someone and using an Unforgivable." 

The Legacy smiled at each other and gave one big high five at their achievement.   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *   
And suddenly it's like we're women and men   
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us around   
Will these memories fade when I leave this town?   
I keep-keep thinking that it's not goodbye   
Keep on thinking that it's our time to fly   
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *   
  
  
  


The Legacy was gathered in Howler's and Skitters' dorm room cleaning up from the feast. Keara walked in front of a mirror and glanced at the picture taped on it. The picture was of the Legacy on the day when they had first met. Keara looked at herself in the picture, and smiled as the picture-Keara put bunny ears on Shortz. 

She then sighed as she looked into the mirror, and again when she looked around at her friends. They've all grown up so much since then. They'd been through so much and done so many things. They were no longer a group of kids, they were a group of six woman...er...five woman and one man. How did this happen though? 

It seemed that they had all just grown up over night. Keara looked back at the picture and began to laugh, the Legacy turned to see what was so funny. 

"Hey what's up?" Screech asked. 

Keara smiled and turned around. "Look it's a picture of us when we were twelve, and eleven, and ten! We were just little kids then, and now look at us we've all grown up! Er...some of us have." 

Everyone gathered around the picture, and started laughing. "Look at my hair!" 

"I was so short!" 

"You've always been short! Look how tall I was." 

"Look at my glasses." 

"I had that many freckles?" 

"Look how fat I was." 

"What am I wearing?" 

"What are you all talking about? We look the same." 

"Yeah right!" 

"Howler does." 

"Sure I do." 

"Look at Skitters!" 

"Shortz I didn't think you could get smaller than this." 

"HEY! Oh, Keara you look kind `a cute in this one." 

"EW!" 

"Aw, look at Luna and Screech." 

"Is my butt still that big?" 

These were only a few of the comments shared by the Legacy that evening. And even though they may mean little to you, they meant the world to the Marauders' Legacy. That would be their last night spent together at Hogwarts, for in the morning Howler and Skitters would have to leave.   
  
  
  


~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *   
As we go on, we remember   
All the times we had together   
And as our lives change   
Come whatever, we will still be friends forever.   
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
  


"BYE!" 

"We'll miss you." 

"Write to me every day." 

"I love you!" 

"Become a teacher!" 

"Don't listen to him." 

"Listen to me." 

"Adios!" 

"Afwedisein!" 

"What?" 

"WICKED!" 

"Marco." 

"Polo!" 

"Slimy." 

"Snape!" 

The friends said a tearfull farewell as Howler and Skitters boarded the Hogwarts Express for the last time. Everyone in the Legacy was afraid after this moment they'd loose contact with each other and wouldn't ever talk or see each other again. As the train departed Howler and Skitters made a pact never to forget their friends, not knowing that a mile behind them Screech, Luna, Shortz, and Keara were doing the same thing. 

"Friends now and forever, till the ends of the Earth. We'll stand by each other, through thick and thin and Snape. We vow never to forget each other or our friendship. It's us and what we stand for, we stand for friendship, trust, and loyalty. For we are the Marauders' Legacy."   
  


Author's note - Ok guys (in the Legacy) you had better like this because I've been writing this since I got home at 3:00 in the afternoon til no at 10:00 at night! My whole body is hurting all over. I really hope you like this, because I also think it represents what we are and what we stand for. I'll see you all later. 

~Keara Jordan~ 


End file.
